My BlackHaired Shadow
by TheWritingTeaMan
Summary: A BB/Rae Fanfic. My first, so try and cut me a little slack. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual tension. Some minor Rob/Star. When a new villain comes to the world of the Titans, and their allies start dying all around, what can the team do?


There is a time and place for everything.

When she died, that's what made it so hard. He loved her with all his heart, and he would never be able to forgive himself. He had almost died. Now she had instead.

The others kept telling him that it was her time; that she was dying anyways. He couldn't take it. She had so much left to live for. He needed her there, to be beside him and comfort him.

He was still clutching her body, holding on for dear life, sobbing into her shoulder. He had lost so many others to his carelessness, but he had vowed to never let it happen to her. Not in his life. Never.

He felt arms pulling at him, gently trying to pull him back away from her. He turned around and screamed at them. He screamed and screamed until he fell back on top of her, completely drained of any will to live. He wanted to die, simply because he couldn't bear the thought of life without her.

They had loved each other for so long. He was hating himself for not acting on it any sooner. It seemed as if they had only been together for a few months even though it was close to a year. No one else on the team understood.

The other girl came over and draped herself across him, she herself overcome with sadness. Her man soon followed suit, and finally the brawn encased everyone in his giant, strong, but this time gentle arms. They all sat there, none of them knowing exactly what to do or say, all knowing that they had to leave, but none of them wanting to.

He started to see flashing lights coming closer and closer, but he heard no sirens. He heard nothing, in fact. Paramedics were now rushing everywhere around him. He was acutely aware of the towering flames which had engulfed almost half of the entire city. He knew that Titans' Tower had collapsed. He knew that half of the honorary Titans around the world had experienced the same fate as the girl he now held in his arms.

The destruction was over. For good. They had succeeded. And if she hadn't sacrificed herself to end it all, it wouldn't be. But he was now asking himself if it was worth it...

His sense of hearing was starting to come back.

"Cyborg, help me get him up. We need to get him out of here."

He felt the boys' arms hook under his and hoist him up. He did not resist, just kept staring into nothing. The girl and his leader were now supporting him. She held his hand tightly and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. They put him in the back of the T-Car and buckled him in. He lost all of his senses as his eyes shut tight and he began to relive the final events of the fight that seemed to be an eternity ago...

* * *

"Starfire!" Robin ran in the direction where she had collided with the pavement.

The wretched villain was hurling objects every which way, and the others were having a hard time hitting him with anything. Beast Boy had decided to try and distract the thing, and was nimbly morphing into various animals while making sure he kept drawing his attacks away from the others.

He wasn't looking where he was going, however, and tripped on some rubble that had fallen from the building that Heron had just bombarded to the ground. He was now face down and prone on the cool, dark pavement, his foot caught underneath all the wreckage lying around him.

She didn't hesitate at all. She flew in front of him just as Heron had flung a couple SUVs Beast Boy's way. She stopped them in their tracks. Heron was caught off-guard by a pissed off Cyborg and a vengeful Robin, as Starfire now lay unconscious on the side of the road. Beast Boy held out his hand to her, requiring assistance in getting up. She stared into his eyes.

She knew what she had to do. She had found out weeks ago. And she kept putting it off. But it had gone on long enough. She wouldn't have anyone else dying when she had the power to end it all once and for all.

She shook her head at the little green boy as she floated into her meditation position. Her eyes glowed a hot white, and Heron had noticed. He made a hissing sound and lunged for her.

Beast Boy had just managed to free his foot, and ran as fast as he could to get in between Heron and the one he loved. He arrived there in time, but he now knew that he was about to take the full force of the blow that was intended for...

"RAVEN, NO!!!" Robin screamed.

Beast Boy looked at her, and noticed that her skin began to glow red in that tattoo pattern he had seen only once before when Slade had come after her. Her eyes were still glowing white as her feet touched the ground, and everything froze.

He had noticed that something was shading his head, and realized that it was Herons mouth about to chomp down on it. She was the only one moving.

He tried to move, but knew it was useless. He was wondering what her intentions were, when a voice spoke loud and clear in his head.

_'I'm sorry Beast Boy. I will always love you.'_

He looked back at her, noticing that she had returned to normal and was now on the verge of an emotional breakdown. He wanted to hold her in his arms and let her know everything was alright, but somehow he knew that he would have been wrong.

She walked over to him, and put one hand on Heron's temple, and then one on her own. And suddenly he understood.

He screamed in his head.

_'I'm sorry...Beast Boy.....'_

She began to lean in to kiss him one last time, his mind still screaming at her to stop.

He never felt the warmth of her lips on his. He heard a loud bang as everything unfroze, and Raven and Heron both toppled to the ground.

Her eyes were looking directly into his, her mouth formed for a kiss that never was.

He was staring blankly out the window, where her body still laid, getting smaller and smaller as the car drove away.


End file.
